Digimon 1 5: Digital Monsters USA
by elfox15
Summary: When five kids get sucked out of Wisconsin and into the Digital World, they meet new friends, and familiar characters! But when the kids arrive, the world changes from child friendly to South Park style! What happens? Who are the kids? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon 1.5 – The American Digidestined

By elfox15

[Disclaimer: This story contains characters and situations used in the very first Digimon series. I do not own any of those characters or any of that stuff—the original creator does. I do, however, own my own made-up characters. Those are copyrighted by me. By the way, I am using myself in this version. If you don't like it, then don't read it!! Thank you for reading this.

**Chapter 1: Goin' Down to Digiworld, Gonna Meet Some Friends of Mine**

We thought it would be a normal summer vacation, like spending time at home, going swimming, you know—stuff like that. We wouldn't know it would change very soon. Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Emma, but my friends call me Emm. I am twelve years old, and I live in Wisconsin. I have three really super best friends that I am also neighbors with. I am super best friends with my friend Ashley, who we call Ash. She just moved here from Illinois a couple of months ago, but we are very close. She also has the best fashion sense I know—like what colors can be mixed with what fabrics! I also have two guy friends. One of them, who is my cousin, is Kenny. He always wear the same orange hooded sweater every single day, even when it's really sunny and hot out. My other friend, and Kenny's best friend, is Kyle. He wears a large green hat with flaps on the sides because he has really poofy hair and he gets embarassed whenever his hair is exposed. He's also very smart…for an eleven year old.

Anyway, it was July 31 and it was warm out. We were all outside thinking of something to do, when it started to get cloudy out. Really cloudy.

"Think it'll rain?" asked Kyle.

"Probably not," replied Kenny. "Unless a huge bolt of lightning flashes soon—"

BOOM! Kenny has to ruin everything by thinking out loud. We all ran inside my house, thinking a tornado would suck us up. But…it started snowing.

"What the hell?" I asked.

We looked outside, and I ran up to my room to change out of my summer clothes and packed some things into my huge whopping backpack.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"If something happens, I want to be ready," I replied. "Maybe you should do that, too." I ran upstairs and changed into my fall clothes, consisting of a purple t-shirt over a sky-blue shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes.

While Ash and Kyle ran back outside, Kenny just stuffed a flashlight and some snacks into his badonkadonk-sized pockets.

"Whatever," I sighed. Even though he's a few months older than me, he still acts like a little brother.

I went outside with Kenny, and Kyle and Ash were staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kenny.

I looked up, and the sky started glowing green and purple and pink, like an aurora. Suddenly, four white spots came showering down right at us!

"Oh, sh—"started Kyle.

We all jumped out of the way, and some snow got on us from the impact.

I got up. "You guys okay?"

"I would be if it wasn't so cold out," replied Ash.

The ground started glowing from the…whatevers hitting the ground. They rose up in different colors right towards us. A small purple thing floated up to me.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

Kenny grabbed his white thing. "Just grab it, I guess."

We all grabbed ours, but then the glowing stopped. They all turned the same color—a grayish blue color device shaped like an octogon.

"What are these?" asked Kyle.

"Why are you asking me!?" asked Ash.

Then, a huge gust of wind carrying water came right towards us.

"I think we'll find out soon enough!" said Kenny.

We all held onto each other, and the next thing we knew, we were going through some sort of portal.

The next thing I remember, I heard a weird voice saying, "Hey…are you okay?"

I woke up and saw a white and blue fuzzball that looked right a mouse's head right on me! I screamed really loud in fear! I had no idea where I was or who this thing was or where my friends were.

"Yay! Yay! Emm's here! She's really here!" squealed the bouncing thing with glee.

"Wait…how do you who I am?" I asked. "Who are you!?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the fuzzball. "My name is Moumon. I'm your Digi-friend!"

I was utterly confused at that point.

"Okay…back up a bit," I said, slowly walking away. "What did you say your name was?"

"Moumon!"

"Um…m'kay…what's a "Digi-friend?"

"Hello!?" screamed a familiar voice. "Anyone there?"

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Emm!" Kyle came running from behind some trees, holding a weird head with only one huge eye!

"You have one of those things, too?" I asked.

"Yup," replied Kyle. "This guy's name is Cyclomon. He's the only Digi-whatever with one eye."

"Nice to meet you, friend of Kyle," said Cyclomon.

"Uh, hey," I said. Moumon leapt into my arms, with a huge, yet adorable smile on her face.

"Where are we?" asked Kyle.

"KYLE!" screamed a familiar male voice.

"EMM!" screamed a familiar female voice.

"It's Kenny and Ash!" said Kyle. We, along with our new friends, ran over with glee to our human friends! I hugged Ash and she hugged me back. We both let out a loud squeal because we were so happy to see each other.

"I'll never get girls," said Kenny.

"I'm sure you won't," said Ash.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Kenny.

"Nothing," I said as we both giggled. I then noticed that Ash had one of those bouncy things with her, too. "Who's that?"

"My name is Bulbamon," said the strange plant bulb with its face on the front.

"And I am Puppmon," said Kenny's thing. This one looked with a puppy's head with very short ears and the largest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello," said Kyle.

"What are you?" asked Kenny.

"We're Digimon—digital monsters!" said the creatures.

"Digimon?" I asked.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Well, we're humans—Earth humans!" said Kenny. "My name is Kenny, and this is my cousin Emm, her best friend Ash, and my best friend, Kyle."

"RAWR!" screeched a loud voice.

"What was that?" I asked. I looked up in the sky and saw a huge red bug flying towards us!

"That's Kuwagamon," said Moumon. "He's a very dangerous Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!"

We all ran for our lives, trying to get away from the big ugly thing! Suddenly, Kyle tripped over a log, and I tripped over him, and we landed inside a holographic tree!

"Shh!" said Moumon. "No one make a noise."

We were all quiet, and we were scared when Kuwagamon came flying over the tree. The loud humming of its wings grew fainter and fainter.

Ash, Bulbamon, Moumon, and I went outside to make sure things were safe.

"Yes!" Kenny said as he came out with Kyle, Puppmon, and Cyclomon. "Take that, you stupid oversized excuse for a bug!"

Kuwagamon turned towards us.

"Aw, crap!" I said.

Kuwagamon came back towards us, mad.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you Kenny?" I asked.

"…Maybe," said Kenny.

Kuwagamon came closer, madder every second.

"We're gonna die!" gasped Ash.

"Come on, guys!" said Puppmon. "Let's fight this guy!"

All our Digimon leapt into the air and blasted pink bubbled out of their mouths. Unfortunetely, Kuwagamon was too strong against the four of them. He whacked them to the ground, and they hit the dirt hard.

I ran over to Moumon, who looked pretty wounded.

"Moumon…what were you thinking?" I asked as I picked her up.

"I was just…protecting you," said Moumon.

I started crying because she did for me. "Oh, Moumon…"

"RAWR!!" screeched Kuwagamon again.

"Come on, guys!" said Puppmon. He leapt out of Kenny's arms, and Cyclomon, Bulbamon, and Moumon leapt from ours and went towards the giant bug.

"NOOOOO!" we all screamed. "Don't do it!"

Suddenly, different colored lights came from out of the sky. A white one came on Puppmon, a purple one came on Moumon, a brown one came on Cyclomon, and a turqouise one came on Bulbamon. I felt something vibrating on my belt, and it was the device that I got before. It started glowing.

"Wha? What's going on?" asked Ash.

All our Digimon changed into different forms!

_Puppmon digivolve to…PERROMON!_

_Moumon digivolve to…SAKURAMON!_

_Bulbamon digivolve to…IVMON!_

_Cyclomon digivolve to…ROSSMON!_

None of us could believe our eyes when our Digimon got…bigger! Puppmon was now Perromon, a white dog-like Digimon with no nose and very long ears drooping down his sides. Bulbamon was now Ivmon, who looked like a living green plant with long claws, no legs, and wings to carry her around. The flower on her head also carried a sweet scent. Rossmon, who was previously Cyclomon, now had two huge eyes, four arms, large ears, and was a pale yellow, but he looked very friendly. Finally, Moumon was now Sakuramon, a very tall cat with pale yellow fur and brown patches. She's the largest cat I've ever seen.

"I…can't believe it," said Kenny. The rest of us couldn't believe it, either.

Kuwagamon walked closer towards our Digimon, but they didn't look scared.

"Come on, you stupid bug!" said Perromon. "Let's dance! ICE BLASTER!" A huge ball of electricity came out of Perromon's mouth and hit Kuwagamon!

"PETAL DANCE!" Dust and petals from Ivmon's head twisted around and hit Kuwagamon!

"TAIL OF TWO SPIKES!" Sakuramon whipped Kuwagamon with her long tail with two huge spikes coming out the end!

"STAR OF LIGHT!" Rossmon formed a bright ball in his hands and threw it at Kuwagamon!

Kuwagamon was in pain. He was waving his arms around, and screaming. He fell back in the forest and we didn't hear a noise from him.

"You did it!" cheered Kenny, running over to Perromon.

"Told ya we could!" said Ivmon.

We all ran over to our Digimon and glomped onto them.

"Yeah, you did it Bulbamon, er Ivmon, or whatever your name is!" said Ash.

"That was awesome, Rossmon!" said Kyle.

"Aw, it was nothing," blushed Rossmon.

"Wow, that was unbelievable!" I said.

"Yep, we're believable!" said Sakuramon.

"Now what?" asked Kenny.

Suddenly, Kuwagamon came back and flapped his huge wings, trying to get us flying through the air! We tried to hang on, but we all let go and went sliding down a huge mountain!

We all screamed and tried to climb back up, but it was no use. We were sliding down the mountain and we hit a cliff! We all fell off, holding onto each other for dear life!

We all fell into a pile of soft bushes by a river, and we were all okay.

"That's a great coincidence," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're away from that stupid bug, that's all I know," said Kenny.

"Hey, look!" I said, looking at the ground. "Footprints!"

"Maybe there's other people here who can help us!" said Kyle.

"Maybe other Digimon, too!" said Sakuramon.

"And food!" said Ash.

We all followed the path, running really close to the river.

I was so happy to know other people were here, but then I slipped on a rock and landed in the river!

I would have swam back, but the river was going too fast!

"AAAAGHGHGH! HELP!" I screamed.

Kenny and Sakuramon tried to grab my arm, but I was too fast.

They chased after me down the river, but I was gagging on water and gasping for air. I hit my head on a log and fell unconcious…


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon 1.5 – The American Digidestined!

By elfox15

Chapter 2 – Other People?

"Hey…hey…you okay?"

I heard a strange voice that I've never heard before. I opened my eyes and I saw a guy with huge brown hair, a blue shirt, and goggles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHGH!!!!! WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU!?!?" I screamed, backing away from the guy.

"Whoa! It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just saved your life."

"What!? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did," said a Digimon, following him. "By the way, my name is Agumon, and this is my human partner, Tai."

"Wait…I'm confused," I said.

"Hey!" shouted Kenny, running with everyone else. I could see my friends running towards me.

"YAY!!! You're alive!" said my BFF Ash. I ran over to her and glomped on. Sakuramon and Ivmon glomped onto us, and we were screaming for happiness.

"Okay, okay! We get it—you're happy!" groaned Kyle.

"Dude, who the hell are you?" asked Kenny to Tai.

"My name's Tai, and this is Agumon," said Tai. "How did you get here? Who are you again?"

"We never said," said Kyle. "I'm Kyle, and these are my friends Kenny, Ash, and my cousin Emm."

"And our Digimon Perromon, Sakuramon, Ivmon, and Rossmon," said Ash. "And…who are you?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Ignore her," said Kenny. "She's a little stupid."

Ash got mad. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me!" replied Kenny, rolling up his sleeves.

I grabbed both of Kenny's arms, and said "Kenny, don't! Remember what happened at that Florida theme park and the guy in the tiger costume?"

"This will go on for a while," said Kyle to Tai.

"OKAY! OKAY! I FREAKING GIVE!!!" screamed Kenny, after Ash had him in a headlock.

"Say it!" said Ash.

"Emm! I HATE YOU!!" squealed Kenny.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"FREAKIN' UNCLE!!! GAAH!" gasped my cousin after being released from the almighty girl grasp! "Hey, question," Kenny said to Tai, "how long have you been here, because this place is really weird and I have to pee?"

"Me? Well, I got back a few days ago, but everyone else has been here for a couple of months," replied Tai.

Another awkward pause.

"…WHAT!?" screamed Ash.

"They haven't left since then, either," said Tai.

"We're stuck here!?" sobbed Ash.

"Ugh," sighed Kenny.

"How'd you get out?" I asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," replied Tai. "Agumon digivolved into his ultimate form, MetalGreymon, and we got sucked into a vortex and ended up back home."

"How could you digivolve?" asked Kyle.

"Uh—this thing," said Tai, pulling out the strange device we found earlier.

"That's what I have," I said, pulling out mine.

"Us, too," said Ash.

"I think we have them because they help our Digimon digivolve and they mean that we are the Digidestined," said Tai.

"If we can digivolve, then we can get bigger and stronger and defeat the evil Digimon," said Agumon.

"Like what happened earlier," said Kyle. "All our Digimon got bigger and stronger. So, they can keep doing that?"

"Pretty much," said Agumon.

"I wonder what you'll be, Perromon," said Kenny. "Some kind of slobbering dog Digimon taking huge craps?"

"Very funny," said Perromon, sarcastically.

"So you'll Digivolve into something bigger," said Ash. "Will you be pretty?"

"Did you say I'm not pretty?" asked Ivmon.

Ash blushed. "Uh—prettier than you already are?"

"This is really weird," said Kyle. "What's that thing around your neck?"

"Wha—this?" asked Tai, holding up a necklace with a rectangular piece of plastic at the end. "This is my tag and crest. It helps our Digimon digivolve to a higher level."

I felt around my neck, and, lo and behold, "Hey! I have a tag, too! But I don't have a crest."

Everyone else felt around their necks, and everyone found one tag apiece.

"You have to find them yourself," said Tai. "Each crest represents a part of you that you have somewhere inside of you."

"What the crap do you have?" asked Kenny.

"I have the Crest of Courage," replied Tai. "I still don't see why I have this. I have plenty of courage!"

RAWR!!!!

"YAHHH!" screamed Tai, hiding behind me.

"Is it Kuwagamon again?" I asked. "I—what the frick are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing," said Tai, getting back up.

"ICE BLASTER!" shouted Perromon, blasting out a beam of ice in a random place.

RAWWRRR!! The noise revealed itself to be…

"It's BlackDrimogemon!" said Perromon. "He's just like a normal Drimogemon, only he's black!"

"No duh," sighed Kyle.

"What?"asked Tai.

"HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!" screamed me and Ash. We clinged together and started crying.

"Girls, girls," sighed Kenny. "Let a man take care of this problem…Get 'im, Perromon! Do the fighting for me!!"

"ICE BLASTER!" shouted Perromon, attacking the huge Digimon.

"DRILL SPIN," said BlackDrimogemon, hitting Perromon with his spinning horn.

"Perromon!" gasped Kenny. He ran over to his Digimon. "Talk to me!"

"Did anyone get the number off that truck?" asked Perromon.

"Guess it's up to us," said Kyle.

"TAIL OF TWO SPIKES!" said Sakuramon, whipping her tail at BlackDrimogemon.

"PETAL DANCE!" said Ivmon, releasing petals from her head and spinning towards the Digimon.

"STAR OF LIGHT!" said Rossmon, throwing a bright ball at him.

Sadly, all our Digimon were whacked down to the ground.

"Okay—Go get him, Agumon!" said Tai, holding up his Digivice.

Agumon started to glow and he started getting bigger.

_Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON._

Now Agumon was a huge dinosaur with a brown skull on his head.

"NOVA BLAST!" A huge burst of fire came shooting out of his mouth and hit BlackDrimogemon right in the head!

"Wh-ho-how the [bleep did they do that?" asked Kenny.

"It didn't work!" said Ash.

BlackDrimogemon came out of the smoke and swiped his paw towards me!

"Look out!" shouted Tai. Next thing I remember, I was pushed to the ground by him.

"I could've done that myself," I said.

"It didn't look like it," responded the big-haired kid.

I blushed and got back up.

"NOVA BLAST!" growled Greymon, blasting out another fireball.

Sakuramon and Perromon got up and bit BlackDrimogemon in the leg!

"AAAAGHGHGH!!" screamed the Digimon.

The fireball hit him in the face, and the bite marks became lumps on his leg. BlackDrimogemon dug into the ground and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kyle.

"Something tells me he isn't gone yet," said Kenny.

And sure enough…

"DRILL SPIN!" BlackDrimogemon appeared and hit Greymon!

"Digivolve again, Greymon!" said Tai.

Greymon glowed again and got bigger!

"What the hell?" asked Kyle.

_Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon_!

"He did it again!" I said.

"GIGA BLASTER!" Two rockets came out of MetalGreymon's chest and hit BlackDrimogemon!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!" screamed BlackDrimogemon, as he was sent flying through the air, far far away from us.

"AAAH!" I screamed. "He's on me! I'm DOOMED!!—KENNY!!! GET THE CRAP OFF OF ME!!!"

"Yeah! We did it!" cheered Kenny, still laying on top of me, glomping onto my body.

"What do you mean "we?" asked Tai.

"You're really heavy," I sighed heavily, trying to breathe.

"That was amazing!" said Kyle. "How'd you do that?"

"I digivolved," said Agumon.

"Aah!" gasped Kenny, getting up and looking behind him. "Hey, you went back to your other form."

"That's what Digimon do," said Agumon.

"Yeah!" said Perromon. "I can't wait to digivolve!"

"Hey…didn't you say there were other people?" I asked.

"…yeah," said Tai. "Wonder where they went? Matt!? Sora!? JOE!?"

"Want us to help you look?" asked Kenny.


End file.
